


A Hat in Time Stuff

by A_dork



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Snatcher, Stubborn Snatcher, Trauma, haphephobia snatcher, hat kid comforts her friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dork/pseuds/A_dork
Summary: Just where I will post some hat in time stuff
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 37





	1. A/N

**Snatcher**

This’ll be a book of stuff I make for A Hat In Time I hope you guys will enjoy it! Don’t know when an actual chapter will be out but there will be one eventually

—


	2. no touchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hat kid learns something new about snatcher

Hat kid showed up in subcon forest ready for her next contract and to see her ghost parent. when she got ther everything seemed normal, Snatcher was in their chair reading a book, it wasnt until she ran up to hug them she noticed it.

Snatcher flinched away from her touch she thought Snatcher was scared but of what? "Snatch you ok?" She asked them, they nodded, "fine, i dont have any new contracts now please leave." they said a little annoyed, she leaned close to see what they were reading and they moved away closing their book and taking off his reading glasses. 

"if your wanting a hug im sure conductor could use one." they said, typically Snatcher accepted her hugs though they did tense up everytime. She decided to consult the best person she knew who could tell her about Snatcher. Snatchers older brother Moonjumper. She walked off to find him, when she did moonjumper was just hanging around in the forest. 

"ah, hat kid good to see you, did you need something? is it my brother? what did he do now?" he asked looking at her. "Snatch didnt do anything, i was wondering, does Snatcher not like hugs?" she asked him Moonjumper bit his lip not sure if Snqtcher should tell her or himself, he decided with how stuborn his brother was hed never say why.

"my brother doesnt like physical contact, all due to vanessa when he was alive the last touches he got, were not gental so when he died he didnt like when people touched him out of the blue without telling him." She nodded enjoying hearing more about her ghostly parents life but not liking how hurt he was. 

"That would make sense, Thanks moonjumper!" She said going to find Snatcher again.

"kid im busy right not" they said when she found them, 

"im sorry i dont warn you about my hug attacks, i didnt know you were scared of touches." she said they sighed turning to her.

"im not scared of touches i just dont like being touched, just tell me before you touch me, ok?" he said and she nodded and she spent the day helping her ghost dad even though he didnt need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first story on here, hope you enjoy this was written by me! Snatcher! sorry if its short im not a great writer.


	3. Fearful Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conductor get scared when he lets Hat Kid watch his grandchildren, and gets comforted by DJ Grooves

The conductor was tired, no exhausted, he was watching his grandchildren this week he loved them but they were a lot of work to deal with especially when he had movies to make. He sighed and looked at the children who were wondering around his directors chair.

He smiled when he saw Hat Kid walk in. Getting up he made his grandchildren follow him to the lobby. "Ey' lass what brings ya back here?" He says smiling. She smiled back frankly she just wanted to come and see her favorite directors.

"Just wanted to come see you and Grooves." She said smiling and looked at the grandchildren. "Your watching your grandchildren again?" She asked smiling she enjoyed seeing them on the cruise they were so cute.

"Ey" he sighed, but then got an idea "hey lassie do you mind watching them for a few hours so I can my movie done?" He asked her hopefully. A smile spread across her face. 

"Of course!" She said happily.

He smiled so glad she accepted, "Thank you lassie so much." Once she left with them he went back to working on his movie.

After about 30mins he started to worry about his grandchildren, what if they were hurt? He trusted the kid but she could still be a bit reckless at times. What if she lost them? Maybe he should've given her instructions or something. He thought.

DJ Grooves walked over to him, he was worried about the conductor he could tell he was stressing. "Oh conductor darling~" he chimed walking over smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked a hint of worry evident in his voice.

The conductor honestly enjoyed the fact his rival was worried, it made him feel cared for which he liked. "I'm fine." He muttered, Grooves sighed knowing that's all he would get from his stubborn opponent.

After a few hours Grooves went to the basement to get some props, but while he was walking he started to hear crying? He knew what that meant, the Conductor was drinking. He made his way to The Conductors dressing room and sure enough he was at his desk, knife straight up in his desk a bottle of whiskey in hand and he was crying. Grooves walked over taking the bottle from his hand the conductor to weak to fight back. Grooves carefully took his small rival into his arms and walked over to a bean bag chair he had put in the corner of the room. He sat down holding the owl and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked , he hated seeing the Conductor like this.

"I'm a terrible *hic* grandfather!" He cried out, Grooved sighed and rubbed his back. 

"No your not" he said "you care about them so much, not to mention they'll be back in just a few hours how about you rest?" He said rubbing the small owls back gently causing the Conductor fall asleep. Grooves smiled when he heard soft snores from him and lied back holding him.

He cared so much for the conductor and hated seeing him like that. He kissed the Conductors forehead leaning back. Not wanting to leave the Conductor till he felt better.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I’m so sorry this hasn’t been updated in a while I don’t Have a lot of inspiration to write recently and I forgot I had this account! And I’ve been playing 2 new games for my switch so I haven’t thought much of hat in time but I promise I’ll post something here hopefully soon! Again I’m so sorry for not updating sooner


End file.
